


Sun & Moon

by chilli_by_svt



Series: sun&moon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: — Сокмин тот еще фантазер, — проговорил Хансоль, внимательно смотря на Бу. — Вряд ли Сынкван его судьба.— А чья? Твоя что ли?— Может быть, и моя, — Чхве пожал плечами.Ли лишь хмыкнул, снова толкая друга.— Не обращай внимания, — проговорил Су.Сынкван кивнул. Сердце ныло. В этот раз что-то было не так.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: sun&moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> [beta(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤](https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09)

Солнце любило Луну так сильно, что оно умирало каждую ночь, чтобы дать ей дышать

Время течет, как песок ускользает сквозь пальцы, один сезон сменяется другим, год идет за годом. На смену королям приходят другие правители. Империи превращаются в руины, а на их месте появляются новые цивилизации. Проходят столетия, и в каждом веке Сынкван сталкивается с ним, влюбляется и остается рядом до последнего вздоха. И каждая новая жизнь приобретает смысл, лишь когда улыбка снова появляется на лице Хансоля.

Но он всегда помнил, что их участь была незавидной.

Февраль медленно подходил к концу, отдавая власть в городе своему младшему брату. Дышать становилось легче, а приближение весны несло с собой ощущение, что намечается что-то грандиозное. Ему не так давно исполнилось двадцать, и Сынкван знал — обратный отсчет начался.

Грузовая машина остановилась возле небольшого домика в одном из районов города. У родителей Сынквана будто был план на жизнь — пожить в каждом уголке страны. Поэтому раз в пять лет они, как кочевники, собирали все свои вещи и с закрытыми глазами выбирали новый пункт назначения. Они как будто постоянно хотели начать все сначала, но Бу точно знал, что у нового начала будет один и тот же исход, как бы сильно ты не хотел исправить это.

☼☼☼

После каждого переезда слово «новое» будто становилось полноценным описанием жизни Сынквана — новое место учебы, новые знакомые, новые друзья. За столько лет он так и не привык.

Тяжелая сумка упала ему под ноги, а рядом оказался улыбающийся парень.

— Привет! — улыбка не сходила с его лица, а у глаз образовывались морщинки. — Я Ли Сокмин, первый курс!

Сынкван внимательно смотрел на протянутую руку.

— Бу Сынкван, — приветствие оказалось сильным. — Тоже первый курс.

— Хочешь, отгадаю?

— А?

— Ты недавно сюда переехал, да? У нас город небольшой, и ВУЗ специфический. Я знаю всех ребят с первого курса, а вот тебя…

— Ну, со мной теперь ты тоже знаком, — Бу улыбнулся, рассматривая нового знакомого. — Ты поэтому решил подсесть? Познакомиться с новым человеком?

Сынкван скривился. Это слово начинало действовать на нервы.

— На самом деле я не знаю, — Сокмин пожал плечами. — Ребята из моей школы сидят выше, и я хотел подняться к ним. Но неведомая сила заставила меня опуститься здесь.

Тихий смех вырвался из легких Сынквана, заставляя Сокмина улыбнуться еще шире.

— Ну, считай, я приворожил тебя к себе, — проговорил Бу, касаясь плеча Ли. — Надеюсь, мы подружимся.

— Я тоже!

Первое в этой жизни занятие для Сынквана началось, но он никак не мог избавиться от того чувства, что испытывал которую жизнь подряд. Волнение.

Тяжелая рука коснулась его плеча. Сокмин стоял возле Сынквана, пытаясь всеми силами разбудить его.

— Не могу поверить — первая пара, а ты уже заснул! — смеялся новый знакомый.

— Это все потому что была философия, — Сынкван зевнул, поднимаясь с места. — Слишком неинтересно слушать эти истории в сотый раз.

— У тебя в школе была философия? — Ли усмехнулся, направляясь к выходу из аудитории.

— Не-а, — хмыкнул Бу, следуя за ним. — Мне все это друзья рассказывали.

Сокмин присвистнул.

— Интересные у тебя друзья. Мои учили меня пить пиво.

— И такое было… У меня следующая литература…

Знакомая темная макушка мелькнула в потоке студентов. А сердце Сынквана предательски закололо. Он так сильно хотел, чтобы Хансоль оказался рядом.

— Эй, — огромная ладонь несколько раз промелькнула у него перед лицом.

— Прости, я…

— Снова заснул, — улыбнулся Сокмин. — Ты там что-то говорил про литературу.

— Хотел узнать, какой предмет у тебя.

— Искусство, так что мне пора! Я записал свой номер у тебя в тетради, можешь кидать мне мемы в любое время. Пока, Бу Сынкван.

— Пока, — на выдохе произнес Бу. В груди все еще болело.

Он чувствовал, что что-то должно было произойти. За все его жизни чутье никогда не подводило Сынквана.

☼☼☼

Но может быть, в этот раз интуиция подвела его? Кроме учебы, домашних заданий и Сокмина, появляющегося в его доме каждую пятницу, больше и похвастаться было нечем. Холода давно отступили, а на улице вовсю бушевала зелень. Может быть, прошлый раз был последним? Если бы только Сынкван точно знал, если бы хоть кто-то знал — суждено ли им встретиться вновь.

Солнце по-прежнему освещало небосвод, луна указывала путь ночью, а сердце, даже тысячи лет спустя, спустя сотни жизней, все так же сильно билось при одной лишь мысли о нем.

Но он больше не пытался искать, не подстраивал встречи и не стремился обмануть судьбу. Они уже один раз сделали это и теперь каждую новую жизнь расплачивались.

Возможно, у Сокмина были свои причины, чтобы общаться с Бу, но Сынквана совсем не заботило это. Поэтому Ли часто пропадал, а потом неожиданно появлялся, продолжая улыбаться во все тридцать два. Он лишь тяжело вздыхал, проговаривая «Минхао», а Сынкван больше и не спрашивал. Они не делились секретами, не изливали друг другу душу. Однажды Сокмин в шутку сказал, что у Бу совершенно нет души, а Сынкван лишь пожал плечами, отвечая, что подарил ее другому.

Ли казалось, что Сынкван странный, отчужденный и порой совершенно недоступный, но при этом отчего-то слишком манящий и теплый. Иногда он в шутку называл его солнцем. Сынкван не спорил.

Бу, закрыв глаза, лежал на траве и слушал, как студенты, греющиеся в теплых лучах, обсуждают занятия, когда тень нависла над ним. Он точно знал, что солнце все еще в небе, а об облаках сегодня можно было и не мечтать, поэтому оставалось только надеяться, что этот кто-то, кто создал собой тень, скоро уйдет. Но она все не исчезала.

— Эй, Сынкван! — в воздухе раздался голос Ли.

— Сокмин, — протянул Бу, — ты мешаешь мне загорать!

Два незнакомых смешка раздались совсем близко, заставляя Сынквана открыть глаза.

Сокмин был не один.

Бу подскочил, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он боялся верить своим глазам.

— Познакомься, — довольно проговорил Сокмин. — Это Су Минхао и Чхве Хансоль, — Ли указал рукой на парня, что-то набирающего в телефоне. Сынкван улыбнулся, он точно знал, что Хансоля никогда не интересовало знакомство с людьми. Он давно знал каждую мелочь о человечестве. И в этот раз, кажется, ничего не изменилось.

— Бу Сынкван, — представился парень. Ему хотелось кричать, но вместо этого он лишь терпеливо ждал.

— Привет, — Минхао сделал шаг навстречу, пожимая руку Сынквана. — Сокмин постоянно рассказывал о тебе, говорил, что сама судьба свела вас.

— Сокмин тот еще фантазер, — проговорил Хансоль, внимательно смотря на Бу. — Вряд ли Сынкван его судьба.

— А чья? Твоя что ли? — Сокмин толкнул Чхве в плечо, заставляя Минхао весело смеяться.

— Может быть, и моя, — Чхве пожал плечами.

Ли лишь хмыкнул, снова толкая друга.

— Не обращай внимания, — проговорил Су. — Они оба немного экстра, поэтому я стараюсь их разбавлять.

Сынкван кивнул. Сердце ныло. В этот раз что-то было не так.

☼☼☼

После того дня судьба сводила их снова и снова: общие занятия, встречи в коридорах университета, на парковке и даже в магазинчике недалеко от кампуса. Сынкван ждал, а Хансоль будто специально каждый раз убегал от него. Хотел бы знать Бу, что изменилось с их прошлой жизни.

Они направлялись на очередное совместное занятие: Сокмин рассказывал о своей покупке века, пока Сынкван в голове прокручивал один и тот же вопрос.

— Сокмин, — неожиданно произнес Бу. Парень замер.

— Да?

— Твой друг боится меня? — тихо проговорил он, цепляясь за локоть Сокмина и направляя его в аудиторию.

— Хансоль? — Ли покачал головой.

— Ты даже сразу понял, о ком я.

— Вряд ли ты говорил бы про Минхао. Тем более Хансоль рассказывал, что вы постоянно сталкиваетесь. Дразнит меня, говоря, что это настоящая судьба.

Сынкван кивнул. Сколько бы он ни пытался, он так и не смог полностью понять Хансоля, ни в этой жизни, ни в сотне предыдущих.

Бу мог на пальцах пересчитать, когда они разговаривали друг с другом. Пара слов и всегда до боли прожигающий взгляд, что испепелял сердце Сынквана изнутри. Он начинал ненавидеть эту жизнь.

Лето приближалось, а мечта, которой грезил Сынкван, все больше отдалялась от него. Теперь Чхве игнорировал его. Они вместе обедали, вместе ходили домой, иногда проводили вечера в компании друг друга, только для Хансоля будто и не существовало никакого Бу Сынквана, лишь Минхао, Сокмин и тень, что всем своим существом мешала жить.

С каждым днем становилось все сложнее не реагировать, ждать, дышать. Ему было сложно существовать — сердце билось для человека, который больше не хотел его знать. Не нуждался, в отличие от Сынквана.

Из всех мест, где они могли случайно столкнуться, стадион был последним в списке. Хансоль прятался в тени навеса, пока Сынкван наматывал круги по прорезиненной дорожке. И если Чхве не видел того, кто находился внизу, Сынкван заметил его, как только Хансоль опустился на деревянную скамью.

Бу больше не собирался терзать себя.

Уверенные шаги раздались по трибуне, заставляя парня обратить внимание.

— О, — выдохнул он, когда Сынкван оказался рядом.

— Привет, Хансоль, — проговорил Бу, останавливаясь напротив. — Я не ожидал, что в этот раз ты останешься на месте, а не ударишься в бега.

— Сынкван, — Чхве улыбнулся. — Я никогда не убегал от тебя.

— Правда? — Бу нахмурил брови. — То есть мне показалось?

— Наверное, — Хансоль пожал плечами, поднимаясь с места.

— Невероятно! — Сынкван поджал губы.

Они оказались на одном уровне. Чхве внимательно смотрел, пряча руки в карманы. Сынкван не моргал.

— Я никогда не смогу убежать от тебя, Квани, — было последним, что услышал Сынкван перед тем, как Чхве снова исчез.

Они играли в игру, правила которой знал только один, и он совершенно не собирался делиться ими с другим.

☼☼☼

Оказалось, дружба с Сокмином была ключом к бесплатным вечеринкам, что с наступлением лета начали устраивать его друзья. Ли явно не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что знает всех в этом городе. Но когда местом вечеринки оказался загородный дом у самого берега озера, тогда Сокмин признался, что завидует сам себе.

Солнце давно покинуло небосклон, последний раз искупав его в розовом свете. Господство теперь принадлежало луне.

С заходом солнца чувство ностальгии проникало в каждую клеточку тела Сынквана, заставляя его все больше погружаться в прошлое.

Все еще находились в доме, когда Бу сбежал от шума к тихому озеру. Лунный свет, сливаясь с водой, танцевал вальс.

Сынкван не мог понять, что он делает здесь. Какая неведомая сила сказала, что из десятка приглашений Сокмина, он должен согласиться на это.

На самом деле он больше ничего не понимал.

Две босые ноги оказались рядом, он совсем не слышал шаги.

— Луна сегодня такая большая, — раздался голос, а за ним послышался всплеск.

Теперь они вдвоем сидели на бетонной плите, медленно двигая ногами в холодной воде.

— Привет, — так же тихо отозвался Сынкван. Он каждой частичкой тела чувствовал, кто сидит рядом с ним.

— Тебя ненадолго хватило, — Бу чувствовал, как улыбался Хансоль.

— Тебя тоже, — Сынкван пожал плечами. — Надоело убегать?

— Не особо. В семнадцатом веке было веселее, — он болтал своими ногами, пытаясь превратить воду в пену.

— Что?

— Я сейчас кое-что скажу, Сынкван, — прошептал Хансоль, сжимая пальцы на его запястье.

Он чувствовал, как сильно бьется сердце Бу.

— Однажды я проснулся и понял, что помню каждую жизнь, проведенную с тобой. Помню каждый раз, когда ты умирал в моих руках.

— Я…

— И если для того, чтобы остановить это… если для того, чтобы увидеть то, как ты состаришься, мне нужно сказать, что я больше не люблю тебя, ни в этой, ни в следующей жизнях, то так и будет.

— Хансоль…

— Я больше никогда не буду любить тебя, Бу Сынкван. Наше время подошло к концу. Луне больше не нужно Солнце, чтобы так же ярко светить.

Снова раздался всплеск воды, теперь он слышал, как мокрые ступни ударяются о бетонные плиты.

А может быть, это был звук того, как соленые слезы падают на трясущиеся ладони. Треск от разбившегося сердца.

Боги прокляли их тысячи лет назад, но только сейчас он смог наконец почувствовать это.


	2. II

Звезды все так же светили, освещая дорогу уставшим путникам, да и луна продолжала сиять, но Сынкван мог поклясться, что где-то там, в миллионе световых лет от них, взорвалась сверхновая звезда.

Он неслышно покидал вечеринку, чувствуя, как единственная пара глаз наблюдает за ним.

После стольких жизней оказаться в той, где оба помнят все до первой встречи, в той, где не нужно ничего доказывать и объяснять, чтобы в конечном итоге один из них навсегда отказал другому.

Сынкван медленно спускался по улице, ночи больше не были такими холодными, как и жар дня больше не доставлял дискомфорта. Бу вдруг понял, как далеко от дома он оказался.

— Сынкван! — парень, шедший навстречу, махнул рукой.

— Привет, Минхао, они все там, — Бу показал ладонью в сторону дома.

— А ты чего нет? Неудачный день? — он переминался с ноги на ногу, смотря в глаза Сынквану.

— Неудачная жизнь, — прошептал Бу. — Мне пора.

Су кивнул, направляясь в противоположную сторону.

Он прошел всего пару метров, когда крик Минхао донесся до него: «Не бывает неудачных жизней, Сынкван, бывают неудачные решения».

И все бы ничего, но он лишь второй раз за все тысячи лет слышал эту фразу.

☼☼☼

Сынкван сбился со счета, перестал зачеркивать дни и уже не следил за временем. Слишком много часов прошло с того разговора, чтобы снова и снова возвращаться к нему.

Но любопытство по-прежнему жило в нем, с каждым днем становясь все больше. Он пытался найти Минхао, но Су будто испарился вместе с Хансолем после того вечера.

А вот Сокмин всегда первым находил его.

— Йоу, Сынкван, — его рука оказалась на плечах Бу, по дружески обнимая парня. — Давно не виделись.

— Я был занят, — пытался отмахнуться Сынкван.

— Только не говори, что тоже страдал, — усмехнулся Ли. — Хансоль с Минхао на прошлой вечеринке очистили весь бар в доме, а потом всю неделю болели.

— Они так сильно напились? Почему?

— Я бы не сказал, что они были сильно пьяными, что странно, они, скорее, больше жаловались друг другу потом.

— Интересные у тебя друзья, — вздохнул Сынкван.

— Ага, с изюминкой! — Сокмин улыбнулся. — Я сегодня иду проведать Минхао, он, кажется, все еще терзает себя. Не хочешь со мной?

— Что? — Бу непонимающе смотрел.

— Приглашаю тебя составить мне компанию. Думаю, Хао будет рад.

Сынкван кивнул, хотя не был уверен, что Су будет доволен визитом такого гостя, как он.

— А как ваши дела с Хансолем?

— Наши дела? — пробурчал Бу. — Нет никаких дел у нас с ним.

Шаг ускорился, и Сокмин остался позади.

— В четыре на выходе, Бу Сынкван, — смеясь, проговорил Ли.

Они больше не сталкивались в коридорах, не пересекались на занятиях и не виделись во время обеда. Сынкван и Хансоль, не договариваясь, будто поделили жизнь между собой, позволяя другому существовать в одиночестве.

Но вряд ли им двоим нужно было именно это.

☼☼☼

Дом Минхао находился совсем недалеко от места, где жил Сынкван. Парень, вздыхая, открыл друзьям дверь и запустил их в помещение.

— Мы принесли еду, — улыбаясь, проговорил Сокмин.

— Как ты? — осматривая Минхао, спросил Сынкван.

Раньше он смог бы лишь одним прикосновением излечить его от любого недуга, но теперь он был способен лишь сопереживать.

— Чувствую себя стариком, — вздохнул Минхао, провожая друзей в свою комнату. — Думал, может, как истинный старец, погреться в лучах солнца, но всю неделю слишком пасмурно.

Су говорил, не отрывая взгляд от Сынквана, будто действительно все знал.

— Я же говорил, он экстра, — закатывая глаза, проговорил Сокмин. — Тебе третий десяток, а не третий век, Минхао! Хватит страдать.

— Мой ментальный возраст — тысячелетия! — бурчал Су.

— Ага, старец, я принесу посуду, смотри, не напугай своей мудростью юнца.

Они остались в комнате вдвоем. Су будто играл в гляделки с Сынкваном, заставляя того нервничать все больше.

— Хансоль тебе все рассказал, да? — не выдержав, проговорил Бу.

— Он никогда ничего мне не рассказывал, ни тогда, ни сейчас, — Минхао хмыкнул, закидывая снек в рот. — Обычно он все рассказывал тебе.

— Что? — они снова смотрели друг на друга. — Кто ты?

Раздались шаги и звонкий голос Сокмина, напевающего мелодию, что давно застряла у него в голове.

— А ты догадайся. Вам никогда не нужна была мудрость, чтобы все понимать.

Ли оказался в комнате в тот момент, когда Сынкван был готов взвыть. С определенного момента он ненавидел загадки.

Остальную часть вечера разговаривал лишь Сокмин. Он так увлеченно комментировал фильм, который они решили посмотреть, что Минхао дважды пришлось затыкать его. Покидали дом они уже затемно.

— Эй, Сынкван, — при прощании проговорил Минхао. — Может быть, в этот раз тебе стоит признаться первым?

☼☼☼

Бу не хотел признавать, но возможно, в этот раз Минхао оказался прав. И если интуиция, которая никогда не подводила Сынквана, и в этот раз не вела его по ложному пути, тогда Су действительно знал, о чем говорит. Боги хотели убить их тогда, но вместо этого сослали на землю к смертным возрождаться вновь и вновь. Один из Верховных Богов в тот день сжалился над ними.

Легко раздавать советы, но совсем другое дело — следовать им.

Хансоль появился на занятиях в один из дней, когда тучи снова закрывали собой солнце. Горожане жаловались, что столько пасмурных дней в истории города еще не было. А в их истории Сынкван впервые слышал «я больше не буду любить тебя». Но он же не жаловался, верно?

Темная макушка мелькнула в толпе, заставляя Сынквана забыть обо всем остальном.

— Хансоль! — прокричал он, пытаясь догнать парня.

Через минуту Бу понял, что бежит.

Он оказался на улице, но Хансоля больше не было видно.

— Черт, черт, черт! — ругался Сынкван, пока мягкая ладонь не коснулась его плеча.

— Вы все так же, как в детстве, играете в догонялки? — проговорил Минхао, весело улыбаясь.

Смешно было только ему.

— Ты сказал, что мы должны поговорить, но я не могу разговаривать с тем, кто постоянно убегает!

— Сынкван, не мне тебя учить, — хмыкнул Су. — Вы никогда не нуждались в моих уроках. Но я все-таки кое-что скажу тебе.

— Ну точно Энки, — вздохнул Бу.

— Луна никогда не была постоянной в отличие от Солнца.

Сынкван чесал затылок, пока Минхао медленно отдалялся от него.

— А когда полнолуние? — вдруг выдохнул он.

— Завтра.

☼☼☼

Сокмин снова нашел его. Как и в первый день учебы, рухнул на место рядом с Сынкваном, широко улыбаясь.

— Я не знал, что вы с Минхао теперь друзья, — проговорил он, толкая Бу в плечо.

— И тебе привет, — Сынкван искал тетрадь, что служила первым пунктом отступления, если вдруг лектор заметит, что парень занимается совсем не его предметом. — Мы с Минхао друзья?

— Ну да, видел вас вчера на улице вместе, а сегодня он просил передать, что ждет тебя на нашей тусовке.

— Последняя вечеринка не очень задалась, — проговорил Бу.

— Это другая, — Ли убеждающе похлопал по плечу. — Минхао, Хансоль, я и ты. Мы обычно играем в приставку, а сегодня Хао решил, что хочет настолки. Два на два.

— Похоже на западню, — Сынкван пожал плечами.

— Ага, Хансоль так же сказал, — засмеялся Сокмин, открывая учебник. — Сегодня в восемь.

☼☼☼

На город уже опустились сумерки, когда Сынкван перешагнул порог дома Су. На кухне пахло едой, а из гостиной доносилось недовольное ворчание. Бу знал, что это был Хансоль.

Минхао сидел на спине лежавшего на полу Чхве и громко зачитывал правила одной из настольных игр, коробки из-под которых были разбросаны по всей комнате.

— Слезь с меня! — бурчал Хансоль, пытаясь ногами столкнуть Минхао на пол.

— Мы с тобой в одной команде, прекрати брыкаться, мне не удобно! — листок ударил между лопаток, заставляя Чхве вскрикнуть. — Не ври! Я даже не попал по тебе!

Сокмин весело смеялся, с каждой фразой Су все больше хватаясь за живот.

— Сынкван, давай проходи, — не отвлекаясь, проговорил Минхао. — Где хочешь сидеть? Могу уступить свое место.

Хансоль простонал.

— Это уже без нас, дорогой, — листок снова ударил по спине Чхве.

— Воспитательные работы, — объяснил Сокмин опускающемуся рядом Сынквану.

— Выглядит не очень, — прошептал Бу, забирая у Минхао свой набор для игры.

— Его нужно было в детстве пороть, вместе с его другом, но родители слишком сильно любили их, — пробурчал Су.

Щеки Сынквана и Хансоля покрылись румянцем.

— А он еще про нас говорил, что мы экстра, — проговорил Сокмин, поглядывая на друзей.

— Давайте уже играть, — прохрипел Чхве. — Можешь даже не слезать, а то еще развалишься.

После третьей игры Сокмин упал на пол, прося сделать перерыв, — он устал постоянно проигрывать. Минхао согласился по другой причине — ему жутко хотелось есть. Закуски, что они приготовили в начале вечера, давно закончились, а желудок постоянно издавал урчание.

— Можем что-нибудь заказать, — предложил Сынкван, достав из кармана телефон.

— Думаю, что Сокмин, как проигравший, заплатит, — улыбнулся Су, поднимаясь с места. — Но здесь в двух домах от нас есть ресторанчик, где можно взять на вынос. Можно сходить.

— Я не хочу есть, — отозвался Хансоль.

— Так даже лучше, останешься здесь сторожить Сынквана, — усмехнулся Минхао. — Если кто-то из вас уйдет до того, как мы вернемся, я вас прокляну! Понятно?

Сокмин сглотнул.

— Он, кажется, не шутит, — прошептал Ли.

— Не шутит, — одновременно ответили Бу и Чхве.

Как только входная дверь закрылась, Хансоль поднялся с места.

— Так противно смотреть на меня, что опять убегаешь? — смотря в пол, проговорил Сынкван.

— Принесу что-нибудь попить, — Чхве пожал плечами, — Я бы не был здесь, если бы мне было противно.

— Хансоль, — пальцы Бу оказались на запястье парня.

— Это больно, Кван, — тихо отозвался Хансоль, делая шаг назад. Рука Сынквана застыла в воздухе.

Бу снова остался один. Сердце кололо, а ноги хотели бежать. Голова подсказывала, что нужно сделать шаг в другую сторону.

Сынкван вздохнул. Он скажет сейчас и уже потом будет разбираться со всем этим.

Ученые придумали лекарства от многих болезней, но только сердечными каплями, да и сердечной отравой, всегда были слова.

На кухне журчала вода. Стакан опустился на стол, когда рука Сынквана коснулась плеча Хансоля.

Прикосновения обжигали вновь.

— Вернон, — тихо проговорил он, заставляя парня вздрогнуть.

Хансоль медленно повернулся. В этот раз бежать было некуда.

— Тогда на пристани говорил лишь ты, — начал Сынкван, сжимая футболку Хансоля. — Ты зажал меня в угол, не дав сказать и слова. Я тебя выслушал, а теперь послушай ты меня.

Луна заглядывала в окна, пытаясь добавить еще одну тайну в свою копилку.

— А разве я могу сказать «нет»? — грустная улыбка появилась на лице Хансоля.

— Я с самого начала был инициатором, тем, кто больше захотел узнать о людях, тем, кто впервые поцеловал тебя, а потом в каждой жизни находил и возвращал себе, — он тяжело дышал, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, которые за все эти годы так и не смог озвучить. — Я думал, что направляю тебя. И не на словах, а на деле показываю свои чувства к тебе.

— Квани, — холодная ладонь коснулась щеки Сынквана. — Не нужно.

— Нет, я всегда ждал, что ты первым признаешься, снова и снова запуская обратный отсчет. Но пришло время что-то менять, — он закрыл глаза, пытаясь всмотреться в глубину своей души, но зная, что нужно смотреть на человека, стоящего напротив. — Хансоль… Вернон… Нони, — Сынкван опять смотрел в глаза, которые в своей глубине отражали миллионы далеких звезд, что когда-то давно они безуспешно пытались сосчитать. — Если бы любовь к тебе можно было измерить светом, что излучают небесные светила, я бы отдал миллионы солнц, но так и не смог бы полностью компенсировать ее.

Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке Хансоля, а где-то там в небе упала еще одна звезда.

— Я люблю тебя, Вернон, любил во всех прошлых жизнях, и в этой люблю, и я готов еще сотню раз умереть за тебя, и неважно, суждено ли нам встретиться вновь.

Его руки дрожали, щеки впервые за долгое время горели под прикосновениями холодных пальцев.

— И даже если это последняя наша жизнь? — прошептал Хансоль.

— Я хочу провести каждую ее секунду с тобой.

И как тогда, сотни и сотни лет назад, холодные губы столкнулись с обжигающе горячими, воруя первый поцелуй.

Подвеска, что все эти жизни попадала в руки Хансоля, постоянно возвращаясь к нему, захрустела, зеленый камень, треснув, развалился на части и вместе с собой разрушил проклятие.

_Солнце доверило Луне свой самый большой секрет._

_Луна так сильно любила Солнце, что была готова каждый раз умирать вместе с ним, чтобы в следующих жизнях встречаться вновь и вновь._


End file.
